Warrior Cats Lemons! (Lust Love Rape)
by ZebrapowaFTW
Summary: I will take requests, and i try my best... please tell me your honest opinion, and i do roleplay, so pm if you like. Also, this is my spare time, not a hobby or my job, so dont expect me to asnwer right away, thank you!


**This is a remake of my first request, hope you like it, "Swiftstar of Thunderclan"!**

Glowfang was patrolling at the end of the day before curfue, with her clanmates, just scenting the air. Her eyes narrowed as she stepped onto a thorn, as she quietly hissed in pain, lifting her paw up, ears flat. "Mouse dung!" Her clanmate, Flameclaw gave her a look over, and smiled to her warmly as he took it out with his teeth, all the while Glowfang watched him. It was obvious the Tom had a crush on her, but she didn't feel this way. She purrs to the Tom, trying not to be rude as he spits it out.

"That was a big'n... huh, Glowfang...?" He asked, and she nodded hastily, placing her paw back onto the ground, and continued to walk to where the Shadowclan border was, getting ready to scent mark. She once again felt an odd feeling in her core, and she bit her lip, as she scent marked, the patrol leaving her side. "Catch up, okay?" Flameclaw had meowed, and she had agreed. "Yeah, okay." She noticed that the moon started to peek through the evening sky, giving it a beautiful hint of pink, along with some purple and blue. She decided to sit down and watch the moon go out. Even though it was dangerous, she was determined to watch the Moonrise.

Her tail wrapped around her paws as she continued to look up, not paying any attention to her surroundings. She marveled at the colors silently, mistified. Her whiskers twitched as a faint breeze blew in her direction. She caught whiff of another cat, though it had an odd scent. It smelled like clan, yet it was still odd... She stood up, looking around her, and realising how eery the forest really was at night. Her pelt became slightly euffled as she grew alerted as rhe cat scent grew stronger, enveloping her in it, unable to tell which direcrion it came from. Simply from training as an apprentice, instincts told her to unsheath her claws.

Her core throbbed at the feeling of the wind on it, it she hardly paid attention to it, yet her ears lay back as she heard a Tom's voice say rather smoothly; "My my... and who might you be, then...?" She heard a small pawstep behind her, and swallowed nervously, unloving, her tail twitching. "I asked a question... it's not very polite to not answer, you know..." She shivered, and shook her pelt, closing her eyes as she did so. She looked around her, and started to bolt forward, unknowingly stepping out of her territory, and away as wellbas Shadowclan's, into the unknown.

She heard a low growl, and she whimpered slightly, and spun around, just to see a rather dark shape jump onto her, pinning her to the ground, as claws pierced her shoulder. Her tail lashed furiously, and tried to move, but felt jaws latch onto her neck, softly squeezing. "Easy now... no one will get hurt, unless you want to...~" She kicked her legs, desperately trying to see as she yowled loudly. It was quickly silenced, as she felt her shoulder blade clawed at, and her throat was clised by teeth.

"This is your decision... live... or die..." She lay still, no longer stuggling, but she still tried to breath through her nose. The jaws let go, and the cat climbed off of her. "Now, who might you be, cutie...?" She rose ontonher paws, watching the dark cat, with narrowed eyes, and she felt that odd feeling on her core again. "G-Glowfang... " She could see a slight white glint, telling her the cat smiled. She noticed he was deliberately inside the shadows, and me owed hesitantly. "Could I beg to know your n-name...?"

The Tom cat slot walked back onto the moonlight, and stopped in front of her, still smiling, as his claws we're unseathed. "Im glad you asked... but can't you tell who I am, now...? I'm the 'notorious' cat from Shadowclan... the name is...Killerstripe..." Glowfang whimpered, remembering the cat from several moons ago that had tried to kill his own leader and deputy to be leader himself. She swallowed, ears flat. "You won't kill me... r-right...?" She swallowed again, noticing the obvious nub.

He chuckled rather evilly, and said rather simply. "No no no... quite the opposite, actually, Glowfang... but I will if you don't do as I say... don't worry, it'll be fun..." Glowfang backed up a bit as her core twitched in excitement, as if making it's way of saying "Relief, finally!" She looked around her tail covering her core protectively. "That won't happen... my clanmates are waiting for me, anyways..." He chuckles again, and steps forward, his nose lightly touching hers as he pushes her up against a tree. "No, they are in your territory... you're in mine now... and trespassers need to pay if they want to escape..."

With that, he easily climbed on top of her, his member already hard, and his stomach was pressed against hers. She slowly fell away from the tree,.still on her back. "Don't be scared... I've got enough experience..." He watched her bright eyes, a scared look in them as he started to groom her chest fur, going down to her stomach quickly. Glowfang didn't move, and she didn't understand why. Maybe it was temptation... or the fact she didn't want to die... whatever it was, it was making her core mad at the feeling of his rough tounge on her soft belly.

Killerstripe could easily smell the heatbscent he adored, and looked down at her virgin core. He started to lick above it, driving Glowfang with sudden rough lustful thoughts as her core grew rather wet, and hot. She blushed in embarrassment, and her back arched slightly, lifting off the soft grass. Killerstipe loved this reaction, and just cut to the chase, unable to stop himself, as he slowly began to lick her core rather roughly. Glowfang moaned in soft pleasure,, unable to hold her reactions in. Her tail twitched, as she felt his rough tounge on her. It was unnatural, yet was perfect. She wanted it to stay like this forever.

Killerstripe started to lap in and out of her rather tight core, getting rather "hungry" indeed. He smiled to himself as he heard her soft moans, almost as off they were pushing him on. _No no no... you are... not... enjoying this..._ Glowfang thought to herself as she let another moan escape herself. _What is wrong with me...?_ Killerstripe nipped her core lightly, his ears shooting up as he heard her mix between a moan and a surprised gasp, and he quickly stopped, flipping her over onto her belly. He roughly held her scruff, a little too tightly, his member protruding through it's sheath, tapping her core lightly, as he teased her. He cringed slightly in pleasure rather than pain.

"Ill try my best not to kill you..." He meowed through her fur, and Glowfang stiffened up. What did he mean by that..? He pulled back with his hips, preparing himself, and pushed slowly, forcing his huge member in her rather small core. He pushed halfway in, squinting his eyes in pain. "Urgh..." Glowfang had also not had a pleasant first experience with this Tom. She bit her lip, a low growl coming from her as she tried not to snarl and bat him away.

Killerstripe pushed in a bit more, her tight core barely unable to contain itself. Killerstripe was still having trouble, though was slowly starting to enjoy the pain and pressure on his member. "G-Glowfang... w-why... are you... so tight...?" Glowfang hissed at his comment, replying a simple "Be quiet... mouse brain..." He growled at her insult, as he was one not to be insulted, and started thrusting at a fast rate, making Glowfang yowl in pain, as he growled softly, a small moan still protruding from him.

Killierstripe continued to thrust, with each one going deeper and deeper, eventually staring to moan in pleasure. Glowfang, however, was furiously trying to get away practically crying out in pain, but he ignored her, as he stretched her core out. As he thrusted, he realised this much pleasure and pressure was bound to make him cum fast, and he wondered if he would beat the recrod. This was, in fact, the tightest she cat he had had yet.

Glowfang continued to hiss, and felt a slight release from his teeth, and she batted her back paws at him, scrambling away as he groaned in pain. She had flawed his member with her back claws. Hissing to him, she ran off, this time, focusing on the scent, and she ran back into her own territory. She began licking her core vigorously, still arousing herself in accident. She growled in frustration, and finished herself as she ran back to camp, tail between her legs.

Meanwhile, back where Killerstrioe lay, groaning, he tried to clean the blood up, licking his own member, which was slightly gross to himself. The blood stopped after a while, and he let his member sheath back in, wincing in pain, as he walked away from the place, tail between legs, ears flat. He growled to himself, and went to his den.

 **I know it's kind of weird, and totally different... but, ya. Tell me what you think... :) BTW, everyone else's are coming shortly.**


End file.
